


You Can Trust Me

by smilingsarah10



Series: Right Hand Frat [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mind the Rating, Multi, Well it started cute, then hazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laf loves spending time gossiping with the Schuylers. They don't so much love having to nurse their boyfriend back to health when he won't tell them why he is hurt in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything wrong with this one please let me know. It will make more sense and be better if you start reading from the beginning of the series, but by all means, do what you wanna do.  
> I'm so tired y'all so sorry if this is word vomitty and shit.
> 
> This is dedicated to my friends from college. I miss you all and our time together.

Laf had always enjoyed the company of the Schuyler sister whether it was individually or as a collective. They had become such a staple in the Schuyler household that they not only knew where the spare key was to get in, but they were required to do biweekly check-ins with Dr. Schuyler just like the girls were. Usually, Laf chose Sunday dinners and Wednesday nights. Peggy, still living at home until she formally gets accepted to the college as a full time student, was always excited to see Laf come in the door because it meant gossip. Laf had been excited to see her as well, but they were both even more excited when Angelica had walked in the door. Once each one had talked with Phillip in his office until he was appeased, they made their way to the top floor of the mansion where the girls’ rooms were. They had a large living area that split off into their own bedrooms. In the middle of the room, there was an ornate, antique chandelier. When the house was originally built, the top floor had been a ballroom. As the Schuyler children were born, Phillip had worked without rest to change it into a nursery, then a separate room for each of his girls. Because of this, each room had its own distinct personality that spilled out and intermingled in the main living area. 

Laf immediately made their way into their favorite spot in the middle of the room. At his daughter’s request, Phillip had built a lowered pit into the floor that was about 7 feet wide and long and 2 feet deep. This had been filled with padding, pillows, and blankets and had been lovingly named “the Flop” because once you were in it, the only way to get up or get out was to flop around until you found your footing and could stand. The girls had hung canopy curtains around it with fairy lights around the perimeter and glow in the dark stars on the spots of the ceiling you could still see. This dreamy area was where secrets were exchanged, discussions were had, and naps were taken. Even as college age students ~~especially as college age students~~ the Flop was the place to be for the Schuyler sisters and now the addition of Herc and Laf. Laf got settled and was only a little startled when Angelica nudged them into a seated position to sit behind them until they noticed she had rubber bands on her fingers. _’Must be stressed’_ Laf thought to themelf. Angelica had a tendency to stress braid, and Laf’s hair was one of her favorites to do because she liked the challenge. 

As she set to work on the side of their head, Peggy flopped down on the other side of Laf. She immediately regretted it though when they locked eyes with her and said, deadpan, “Alright, petit mademoiselle, spill. I saw you looking at Herc on Sunday. I won’t be left out of the loop.”

Angelica chuckled as Peggy groaned and hit Laf’s legs with a pillow. “You’re really going to make me relive the train wreck brought on by my traitorous sisters?” The theatrics only drew a tut from Angelica and a snort from Laf. “Fine, but you aren’t allowed to make fun of me for it afterwards.” 

Peggy animatedly relived her Sunday afternoon, drawing the story out and only exaggerating a little bit where it seemed necessary. Laf was having a hard time laughing anf holding still enough for Angelica to braid, but they held still and enjoyed being in the moment with two of their favorite people. When it was finally over, Angelica switched to the other side of their head. After a few moments of letting Laf poke Peggy’s proverbial buttons about her crush on Herc, Angelica changed the subject of conversation. “You know love, you are holding so much stress in your temples that I can literally feel it as I braid. You need some stress relief in your life. I thought that was what you kept John around for.” 

Laf could easily picture Angelica waggling her eyebrows even though she was still behind them and they couldn’t actually see it. Peggy’s eyebrows had shot through the roof. “Who is John?” she had almost shouted. Laf had forgotten that Peggy was only around at lunch and hadn’t really gotten to meet the newest additions to their group other than Alex who had been making every effort to spend all his free time at Eliza’s side. 

Angelica beat Laf to the explanation. “John is Laf’s new boyfriend, and OOooO Pegs you have to see him. He’s a medium height and slight build, but he has muscles for days under his shirt. Picture long curly hair and cute freckles. Now multiply the freckles by about 3 times. Martha saw them together at the gym first, came home and told us all that they might be a thing, then got a lapdance from him at the bid day tradition. You should have seen his hips moving. I’m surprised Laf didn’t eat him alive after that. I know Martha wanted to until she remembered that she’s literally basically married to a sex God.” 

Laf couldn’t decide if they wanted to be mad, embarrassed, or highly amused by Angelica’s description of John. They supposed this was what it felt like to truly have siblings, and as they were hit with this revelation, they were filled with so many emotions about the difference between their family in France and their family here. Peggy’s voice cut through their thoughts and pulled them back into the conversation. “So? Is he as wonderful as Angelica and Martha seem to think?” 

They mimicked a hair flip without moving too much. “Oh, oui. Even better than you would ever imagine. We figured things out **very** quickly and ‘ave been playing around with what kind of dynamic we are going for. Better still, ‘e is quite the tender man from the south. John opens doors and leaves me little notes in my bag. Il est très domestique.” 

After a collective “Aww” from both sisters, Angelica pressed them to open up, “So if things are all sunshine and sex with John, what’s with the tension?” 

“Well,” Laf struggled to figure out what they wanted to say, “John is ‘iding something from me. Normally, I would be worried ‘e was stepping away on me, but according to Thomas, James leaves in the same way at the same time John does. I know ‘e and James are not doing anything, but I also don’t know why ‘e can’t just tell me. It’s everyday ‘e ‘as to go do something mysterious. Normally, I’d be worried about ‘azing but every other pledge I’ve checked in with only has positive things to say. Our new member meeting went perfectly. They all seem excited about the retreat next week instead of chapter. I just don’t know what to do. Like ‘e and I were going to go to the gym this morning at 5:30 AM, but I ended up sending ‘im back to bed because ‘e looked exhausted.” 

Angelica’s frown matched Peggy’s, and there was silence in the room as they all considered what could possibly be causing John to act so strange. Peggy supplied, “You know, I haven’t been a freshman yet technically, but I know my first few classes threw me for a loop. Maybe he just keeps forgetting assignments and that’s why he is exhausted and keeps running off. Don’t he and James have freshman seminar together?” 

“Oui, but it’s with your pere, and I don’t think Dr. Schuyler gives that much out of class work. I just don’t like to think of ‘im feeling like ‘e ‘as to keep things from me.” Peggy nodded along sagely. When it became obvious that the conversation was dead, Peggy made a devious face and locked eyes with her sister. “Well, I forgot to mention in my story, but if we are talking about keeping secrets, Angelica, darling, how was your date on Sunday?” 

Laf could tell she had been caught off guard by the slight pull on their braid and pause in her handiwork. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” She immediately clammed up again. 

“Oh come now,” Peggy pressed, getting closer to Angelica, “Herc mentioned that Eliza said you were on a date, and we both know Eliza doesn’t lie. Who were you with? Angie, do you have a secret boyfriend? Secrets don’t make sisters Angie!” 

“Oh, that date? Ha,” She started, obviously flustered, “That was nothing. Some guy just asked me to coffee at a café he knew, and I didn’t want to be rude. It was absolutely nothing. I didn’t give him my number. There won’t be another one or anything.” 

“Merde, Angelica, you pull my ‘air every-time you lie! You don’t ‘ave to tell us who it is, but for my sake please just tell the truth!” Laf finally groaned. Angelica kissed them on the forehead with a quiet, “Sorry, love.” 

She finished the braid she was on and pulled their hair back up into a bun. With both sides braided, the front looked kind of like a Mohawk. Laf looked like they were in love when she showed them in the little hand mirror she kept beside her. Peggy hummed her approval. “Yo, what time is y’all’s first class tomorrow? Cause it’s like 11.” 

Angelica and Laf both scrambled to their feet, gathering their stuff as they went. Peggy kissed them both on both cheeks and said good night. Then they headed downstairs and said good bye to Dr. Schuyler before walking towards their homes. Laf told Angelica that they were walking her all the way home before they went back to the fraternity. Angelica rolled her eyes, but relented. “You know, ma sœur, you can always talk to me about dates and things like that. No matter who you choose, I am not a judge.” Laf saw her tense as the words left their mouth. 

“He isn’t a bad guy actually,” she said after a block of silence. “I just like to have something that is just for me. Where other people might be after me for daddy’s money, I know that’s not what he cares about. He’s ambitious and wicked smart, but he also knows his limits and respects mine. He also appreciates my mind and my opinions. It’s my first time having that really, and as much as I love my sisters, it feels good to have this little thing just to myself. So, for now, I’m just gonna leave it at ‘he’s a good guy’ and ‘I’ll introduce you someday’, ok?” 

Laf was disappointed that she wasn’t going to share who their crush was with them but excited still that she had chosen to share even that much. They reached over to give her hand a reassuring squeeze and then left their fingers intertwined as they finished the walk to the sorority house. Laf kissed her on both cheeks before she went inside, then made their way back to the fraternity house. 

Lost in thought, they almost didn’t notice John slumped against the wall by their door. When they did notice, they were immediately filled with concern. Their John was asleep, but looked disheveled from head to toe. Laf thought they could see a black eye, but John’s hair was a mask over half his face so Laf couldn’t be sure. Laf twisted the doorknob and was startled to find it locked. They didn’t remember locking it that morning, but they pulled their keys out as quietly as they can. Once the door is unlocked, they scoop John up and carry him to the bed. John sleepily grumbled and made grabby hands for Laf, but didn’t fully wake up. Laf ruffled his hair and sighed. They made their way to their medicine drawer and pulled out some pain killers for John for in the morning. Then, they went about their nightly routine, ending with plugging their phone into their iHome. _‘It’s a good thing we both have iPhones,’_ Laf thought as they pulled out their extra charger and found John’s phone in his pocket. _‘No sense in waking up to a dead phone.’_

John’s phone lit up to acknowledge that it had been plugged in, then showed the messages he had missed. Laf hadn’t meant to read the messages, but because they were so visible, Laf ended up accidentally reading the top one. It was from a restricted number. It said, “Evening sluts. I took into consideration that you would rather me expose you to your fathers than cheat on your boyfriends and decided not to actually expose you for blatantly disregarding my order to sleep with a sorority girl by tomorrow. Aren’t I nice? You will need to show up for another round of punishment at 5:00 AM prompt at the usual place. If not, you know what will happen.” 

Laf’s stomach dropped. They could see that John didn’t have any alarms set, and as much as Laf wanted to pretend they didn’t snoop and read that message, it sounded like John was in over his head and would need help making it to this ‘punishment’. Maybe afterwards, Laf could talk to John about it and figure out what was going on. Sighing, Laf set an alarm for 4:30 to make sure John had time to make it to wherever the ‘usual place’ was. They then stripped down and curled themself around their boyfriend. With a gentle kiss and a mind clouded with worries, they drifted off into a fitful sleep. 

\----------

It was way too early in the morning for John to be waking up. It was way too early for him to be waking up to rap. His head was pounding, especially around his eye. With a groan, he pulled Laf’s arm over his ear to shield him from the noise. To his dismay, Laf was rapping along to what was apparently a song. “What is this?” John asked from his muffled position flush against his partner’s chest. 

“It’s called “Get Up” and it’s by one of my favorite groups, ‘clipping.’. I find it encouraging when I ‘ave to get up so early in the morning. Speaking of, you’ve got to go. Do you want to borrow some clothes?” Laf was petting his hair, and John would have given anything to jut convince them to go back to sleep.

When John made no move to get up, Laf gently pulled his hair. “Régnant, s'il vous plait,” John pouted as Laf pulled him from the bed by the hair. Laf didn’t say anything at the new title or John’s whining, just handed him his phone with that same dark, sexual gleam in their eyes as they started pulling off his clothes from yesterday. John looked at his phone and saw his missed messages. The message from Seabury was at the top. _‘Laf must have accidentally seen that. Thank goodness for small miracles,’_ John thought. He complained that he could dress himself without moving to do so while shooting a text to James to make sure he was awake and on the way over. Laf snorted from the closet. “Vous semblez faire un travail terrible en prenant soin de vous-même. Peut-être que vous devriez juste laisser votre soin de moi.” 

“I don’t speak French. What was that?” John asked as he let Laf dress him. Laf kissed his nose before responding. “Oh, I am very aware. You’ll learn.” John acknowledged that was a non-answer, but knew he wasn’t going to get his way with the way Laf was looking at him. “John, be serious with me for a moment. Are you in danger? That message was … worry some at best. But, I trust you. And if you ‘aven’t told me about it, there has to be a reason. Just know that you can trust me too. I just want to do what is best for you. I want to be the only one that you let lay a ‘and on you and only because you want me to.” 

The fact that they cared so much made John’s heart melt. He pulled them in for a hug, burying his head into the curve of their neck and relishing in the safety he found there. They were rubbing small circles into his back and kissing his forehead. After a moment, John’s phone started ringing. He saw that it was James and that it was 4:45. He turned to Laf and met their eyes, wishing that he could stay and help them replace their concerned look with the fire that came when they were their most passionate. For the moment, John could only use his words though. “Mon Régnant, I can’t explain the situation without life getting complicated and messy and potentially dangerous. It is not a slight to your trustworthiness but a promise that I will tell you all about it when it is safe for me to. For now, I can’t guarantee my safety either, but I promise I will keep coming home to you, no matter what.” 

Laf put both their hands on John’s face, gently stroking down his neck while locking eyes with him as if looking for answers. When there were none to be found, Laf sighed. “Merde. My first class is at 8. Yours is as well?” John nodded and pulled away from Laf and headed to the door, already redialing James. “We will get breakfast. See you soon, John.” John shivered. It had been an order, not a question, and that tone of voice did things to his brain that he wasn’t sure how to process. He heard James’ voice faintly and realized he was still calling him. “Hey man, I’m walking downstairs now. Meet you at the door. Yeah, I see you. Bye.” 

James was standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the basement. He looked almost as rough as John felt. They had about 5 minutes before they had to actually walk down the stairs and they refused to go down a minute sooner. They had opted each morning to stand at the top of the stairs and talk quietly instead. “Laf saw the message. That’s the only reason I’m up.”

John nodded. “Thomas hasn’t seen anything, but he is definitely suspicious, and it is starting to affect our relationship. What are you going to tell Laf?” 

“I don’t know. What have you told Thomas?” John turned the question around to give him time to think. James looked drained. “I can’t lie to him, but I know if I say anything he would do something rash that would just make it worse. Or, even worse, he would be upset with me for ‘trying to be noble’ and I would hate that more. So far I just say you need me and he lets it go.” 

Like clockwork, they descend the stairs in silence. Seabury was waiting in his normal spot, looking bored on his throne with his phone in his hand. “Ah, my boys. I’m glad to see you’ve chosen to join me. This won’t take very long. Your first pledge assignments will be on Saturday. Your class will be expected to show up at the house at 7:00 AM and your only warning will be a phone call at 6:30 AM. You all should be used to that, but the rest of your class might need some help. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let’s go back to what we were doing yesterday. You all have five minutes to look over the creed, the founders, the available positions in the house, and their job descriptions. I’m going to ask you about them and if you get them wrong, I get to correct you however I please. The options are a slap, a punch, a kick, a whip, a paddle, or the nine tails. Your time starts now. Oh, and don’t forget to strip. John, no need for the show. We are all aware of your flair for the dramatic but trying to get in my pants won’t get you anywhere.” 

John almost puked at the insinuation, but matched James speed in shucking off all but his boxer-briefs. Then they looked over the materials as fast as they could. After what only felt like a few seconds, Seabury called time. They dropped to their knees in front of him as they had become accustomed to. Then he started the questions. For the first time, it looked to John like they might get all of them right. He and James both tensed up as Seabury went from weapon to weapon, getting more intense as the questions got harder. At the end, James and John had to recite the creed in unison. When one stumbled, they would feel the sting of the whip. When they were halfway through, John accidentally skipped a line. He braced for impact as the nine-tails grazed his skin, ripping open places on his back and stinging so hard it brought tears to his eyes. Usually there was only one hit, but Seabury was punishing them for not following his ridiculous orders so there was another drag of the tails across his back. His immediate response was to get up and fight, but he tamped it down and went back into saying the creed. James didn’t stutter or miss a line which was good because if anyone had gotten hit again, John wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from fighting. 

Seabury leaned down so that he was on their eye level. “Well boys, today wasn’t as horrible as it could have been. What do you have to say?” 

John spat out the answer he knew Seabury was waiting for, “Thank you, your excellency. Will that be all?” 

Seabury smiled in that way that made John murderous before responding, “No that’s all for now. Don’t forget about Saturday. Don’t forget that everything said here is confidential. Don’t forget that I own you for another 5 weeks at least. And for goodness sake clean up and get some more sleep. You both look awful.” With that, he walked upstairs. John stood up and punched the wall so hard that he was almost sure he had broken a knuckle. James pulled him back to the middle of the room, scowling. “That won’t help anything you know. Let’s get your pants on so we can go upstairs and I can clean up your back.” 

John grumbled but put Laf’s pants back on and followed James up the stairs. When they walked out into the entryway, Laf opened the front door and almost ran into them. They blinked through both surprise and concern at the sight of John shirtless and bleeding before ushering both boys up the stairs into their room without even a word. Once they had been herded in, Laf locked the door. “John. James. Sit.” Laf always got short when they were in caretaker mode. John straddled a desk chair, knowing that Laf was going to want to treat his back. James leaned against the bed choosing to only half sit. “I don’t suppose either of you are going to explain this?” At their shrugs and silence, Laf scowled. John knew that they were a little heavy handed on the rubbing alcohol but relished in the burn. “Bras en l'air,” Laf commanded. 

John could only look confused. “Um, I don’t wear one? I don’t have any? Was that French?” 

Laf looked as confused as John for a moment before chuckling darkly. John could tell they were still upset, but the laughter took the edge off. “I said arms up.” Laf guided John’s arms up and John held them there while Laf was wrapping his injuries. “James, any hidden ones on you?” 

James looked up from his phone at Laf’s question. “Nope, I’m physically fit as a fiddle. Can I go now? You look more than capable of taking care of John, and Thomas is probably going to be upset with me as it is.” 

Laf unlocked the door. “If you are determined to do the tongue ‘olding, there is no reason for me to keep you captive. Be safe, James. If you need me let me know.” 

With a salute, James was out the door. Laf turned back to John. “We have about an ‘our before breakfast. I was going to get breakfast, but I didn’t even work up a sweat on my jog. You look terrible. We are going to take a nap. Lay down.” 

John put on his best playful face. “I could help you work up a sweat instead.” 

Laf rolled their eyes. They had already pulled off their workout clothes and John was following suit with his pants. The dark look was back in Laf’s eyes, but this time instead of predatory it looked protective. “We will not be playing until you are fully rested and mine alone to mark. I’m willing to wait for that, and you will be too. Now come, bedtime. No arguing.” 

John would have shuddered if his body hadn’t been in such bad shape. Begrudgingly, he got in bed with Laf. By the time Laf was curled back around him, his eyes were closed, exhaustion kicking in once again. 


End file.
